Reactions
by tashaxxx
Summary: Different reactions of how the other mutants react to Charles getting shot at the end of X-men First Class


**I've never written an X-men Fanfic before and was a little curious about exploring some of the characters so hope you enjoy and that the characters are actually in character :)**

**Raven**

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Charles fell to the ground, clutching his back. Raven felt the tears at the back of her eyes unable to move from where she stood. Charles had been shot. Her brother.

Shock filled her completely. Over her whole life Charles had been constant, always smiling and laughing. She'd thought nothing could touch him. Charles was never hurt, to Raven he was close enough to invincible. Except now he was hurt and from the pained expression in his face it was bad.

At the edges of her consciousness she could feel his mind, the pain in it. Raven knew he would be blocking himself from their thoughts but she also knew the pain would be making it even more difficult. All she wanted to do was run towards the man she thought of as a brother but she couldn't' move. All she could do was stare transfixed as the strongest man she knew lay there in pain.

When she finally felt the courage to move towards him, Raven could barely put two feet in front of another. Erik had asked for them to join him and she wanted to because she believed him to be right. Except Charles was her brother. She couldn't just leave him here. Not like this. Never like this.

Charles knew her though. He wasn't just a telepath, he was her brother and he knew what she wanted. Raven knew he didn't want her to leave but he told her to go, if that's what she wanted. And she did. Raven didn't think she would ever regret anything so much in her life. The last sight of Charles lying in pain on the sand before teleporting away would be imprinted in raven's mind for years to come.

**Hank**

Hank didn't know what to think as he saw Charles fall to the ground. He had seen a lot of things, working in science and growing up with his mutation but this was something else altogether. It didn't matter that he had only recently met Charles, Hank thought of him as a close friend. If it weren't for Charles then Hank didn't think he would have ever managed to accept his gift.

Except now Charles was lying on the ground, thanks to a bullet caused by two of the professors friends. It didn't matter to Hank who had caused it, whether it was the shot fired by Moira or Erik deflecting the bullet. All that mattered was the Charles had been the one to be hit. And he didn't deserve that.

As Hank knelt next to the Professor, searching for the injuries and racking his brain to think of what he could do to help; he listed to the pained words of Charles. Hank hadn't ever considered Charles to be one who was afraid. In the short time he'd known the other mutant Hank had considered Charles to be one of the few courageous men.

But Charles' voice did sound scared. And Hank would never be able to forget that.

**Alex**

If Alex hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed that Charles had been shot. He hadn't known the Professor for long but Alex didn't think he would actually get hurt. Then again he didn't think any of this would happen.

When he'd first seen Charles and Erik he had been wary but after everything Charles did for him, he respected the man. And now he was hurt. Alex hadn't thought that would happen. Out of all of them, Alex was sure the telepath would have been the one to walk away from this. It just seemed impossible when the man hadn't even blinked when dealing with his power.

Alex had seen a lot of things in his life but hearing Charles' broken voice saying 'he couldn't feel his legs' was going to haunt his dreams for years to come.

**Moira **

The gun dropped from Mora's hand as Charles went down. It was like something out of a movie, except the fear in it was worse. She'd shot him. Shot Charles. Moira didn't dare breathe as the Professor stayed down on the ground. He was talking with Erik but nothing registered. The only thing in Moira's mind was the gun shot. Her gun shot.

Charles told her it wasn't her fault but how could she think any differently. Guilt welled up as he said he couldn't feel his legs. She'd caused this and not Charles would probably never walk again. The pain in his eyes wasn't something she'd ever seen before and Moira didn't know what to do. All Moira could even think of was that this was her fault. Her gun and her shot. Her fault.

**Erik**

He didn't think as he deflected Moira's bullet. Didn't even consider that it might deflect and hit someone else, let alone Charles. When it did though, when he felt the metal move through flesh and bone he froze. Erik watched as Charles fell to the ground and a wave of anger ran through him. Anger at Moira for the shot but anger at himself for deflecting it towards Charles.

Erik gathered Charles into his arms, talking to him. He knew he wouldn't remember the conversation later one, just like he knew the conversation hadn't been overly pleasant. One thing he did hear though was the accusation in Charles' tone. The accusation from the telepath that he, Erik Charles' friend, had caused this.

If Erik had taken the helmet off, maybe he would be able to hear Charles' thoughts because he'd like to think that the words had been spoken in pain and anger. Instead he kept it one and walked away from Charles. It was probably one of the hardest things he'd ever done but he had to leave. It didn't matter that Charles was his friend because he was injured because of Erik.

When Raven came to him Erik felt guilt but he didn't send her away. He should have because Erik knew Charles needed Raven but instead he just allowed Azazel to teleport them away from the beach. Away from his injured friend.

Erik took a lot from Charles that day and he would never forgive himself for it.

**Charles**

The pain came first. The intense and utter pain that made Charles want to black out. Except he couldn't because if he did he would lose control of his telepathy and all of his friends on the beach would be able to feel, to hear his agony. Looking up in pain filled eyes he saw the mixture of horror in their faces. The faces of his friends. Charles wanted to comfort them, reassure them he would be alright even if he knew it was far from the truth. But he couldn't.

Erik moved him and the simple action had him wishing to scream in pain. Charles could feel the bullet being worked out from his spine, making him feel as if the nerve endings where on fire. Vaguely he heard himself and Erik talking, heard himself blame the other man. Except he didn't blame Erik for what had happened. He didn't blame any of them.

Charles tried to speak to Erik with his mind but the helmet blocked him. He couldn't talk to his friend. The pain in his back didn't help either, making him unable to open his mouth of fear of shouting out in agony. Instead he could only watch as Erik spoke to the other mutants.

When Raven came towards him, he could faintly hear that she wished to go with Erik and what kind of brother would he be if Charles made her stay. Charles told her to go, a large part of his heart being torn away when she did so. That pain was worse than the bullet could ever have been.

Hank, Alex, Moira and Sean were around him, talking in voices that Charles couldn't make out. Thinking that if he could just get up, maybe it would be alright. With that thought in mind, Charles concentrated on trying to move his legs. Except he couldn't. Infact, Charles couldn't actually feel them.

Black spots were dancing in his eyes and he could hear his voice as if from a distance. Pain was flying in him, panic and fear he hadn't felt before. He couldn't feel his legs. Raven was gone, his only family was gone and he was alone. When darkness finally claimed a hold of him he didn't fight it. Instead he was just glad to be finally away from the pain and knowledge that the only person who had ever loved him had gone.

**A little morbid towards the end but I didn't think Charles' thoughts would be very happy. **

**Please review and say what you like, also I have an idea for another X-men Fanfic so I'd appreciate any constructive critism about my characterization here so I can apply it to that. Anyway thanks for reading and hop you enjoyed :)**


End file.
